


You Calling My Name

by trustmeallnight



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Bottom Kang Dongho, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top Kim Jonghyun, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmeallnight/pseuds/trustmeallnight
Summary: Jonghyun likes it when Dongho calls him "hyung".
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	You Calling My Name

**Author's Note:**

> another day another red E in the tags we love to see it also can you tell i loved it when baekho called jr his hyung can you tell how emotionally fixated i am on something that was nothing to them?? i disgust myself
> 
> as always jbaek rules the world and bottom baekho stans are the elite
> 
> also thx to my bestest mutual who listens to my complaining and waits whole centuries for me to finish anything<3

“Yeah, so he took me to that little cafe down the street, and it was  _ really  _ good. You have to visit it sometime, Jonghyun-ah. I think you’d like the matcha latte. I’m not sure what they use but it’s  _ so _ creamy,” Dongho rambles on and on about his day.

Dongho lies lazily on Jonghyun’s bed, his fingers gripping one of the stuffed animals he found on the bed and playing with its ear. He just came back from wherever cafe he was eating at with one of his friends, and now he’s choosing, out of all times, to bother Jonghyun with his story.

“Mhm, matcha latte, got it,” Jonghyun idly replies. His Switch is hooked up to the TV, and it’s a wonder Dongho won’t read the situation when Jonghyun barely pays attention to which cake he ate.

“Now that I think about it, you’d also like the cream puffs, too. They melt the sugar and pour it on top to harden! You’d really love it, hyung.”

Jonghyun blinks. The controller in his hand vibrates when he falls off of the map, but suddenly he pays no attention to it.

“You did it again,” Jonghyun says. He twirls his chair around, watches how Dongho stops fiddling with the stuffed dog’s floppy ear and thinks about what he said.

Dongho’s confused, and it takes a while as he toils over what exactly ticked Jonghyun off enough to abandon his character. 

He didn’t realize it, then. How a simple word brings up a whole blanket of emotions Jonghyun can’t begin to unroll.

Jonghyun adds on, “Hyung. You called me hyung.”

Dongho’s mouth hangs open when he realizes what Jonghyun’s referring to. It’s always easy to fluster Dongho, but Jonghyun didn’t know exactly the easiest way to. He guesses he found it when Dongho shuts his face and closes his expression so quickly in a single blink of Jonghyun’s eyes.

“So what? I didn’t mean it,” Dongho retorts flatly.

“Then why’d call me it again?”

“Because,” Dongho sputters and his ears are already turning red, so there’s no point in trying to explain himself but it’s cute to watch him try, “because… it just happened. I was just out with my hyung a while ago! Maybe I’m still used to talking to him.”

Dongho turns to the other side, facing the wall and still hugging the toy to his chest. Jonghyun can’t see the other man’s face, but he already knows the furrowed eyebrows and pouty lips. 

“Dongho-yah, are you sure?”

Jonghyun rolls his chair forward, and he’s sure Dongho can hear the smooth sounds of wheels on the hardwood floor as Jonghyun gets closer and closer. Abandoning the joy cons on his desk, Jonghyun slowly crawls onto his bed, stopping before Dongho’s broad back. He lays a hand on Dongho’s shoulder, quirking an eyebrow when he can feel the faintest quiver from where his hand is.

“Yeah. So stop being weird about it,” Dongho mumbles.

“I won’t. It doesn’t seem like you called me that out of accident.”

“It  _ was _ ,” Dongho whines back. But the way his body seems so tense has Jonghyun wondering even more.

“Baby,” Jonghyun tests, noting the way Dongho’s ears light up a tiny shade lighter, “do you like calling me it? You’ve always wanted to call me an older brother?”

Jonghyun personally never pondered on their age gap (or lack thereof). They happened to both be born in 1995, and subsequently they grew together with close age. It often made things easier, when Jonghyun would be able to comfortably nag Dongho without the underlying fear of offending him (unlike their Aaron-hyung) or feeling too bad scolding a younger member (and no, Minki doesn’t count, he’s  _ terrible _ ). 

He’s never wished he could be older, he’s never wished he could be younger, but the way Dongho innocently looks up at him, calls him  _ hyung _ with the purest intentions, Jonghyun feels too in control, even more than when he’d been appointed the fucking  _ leader _ of their little group. He’d felt it then when Dongho let it slip in the middle of the LieV and he had to hold himself back with a teasing jab at the man, and he’s feeling it now when Dongho does it once again.

“Do you,” Jonghyun pauses, dredging up words that could properly explain how this little relationship feels in his head all the while running his hand up Dongho’s shoulder, up his neck, up to his hair, “do you want hyung to take care of you?”

Jonghyun plays with a few strands of Dongho’s hair, still flattened and slightly dry from his time at his vanity hours ago, while Dongho remains quiet and blushing.

“Would you?”

Dongho’s hair feels so nice between his fingers, his voice sounds so sweet asking for Jonghyun’s help, and  _ of course _ Jonghyun wouldn’t pass this up for the world. 

But, he still sighs.

“Minki’s coming home soon,” Jonghyun laments, moving his hand away from Dongho’s hair and crawling back to his chair.

He takes a quick pause to watch Dongho’s body curl up into itself. It makes him smile, how expressive Dongho can be when he really wants to be.

“Come by tonight, and he won’t be here. Hyung will make sure of it, Dongho-yah,” Jonghyun says, slowly saying every word so he can watch Dongho’s back straighten again.

“Okay,” Dongho says, his voice loud and clear despite how he muffles his voice with the stuffed animal, “whatever.”

“Whatever?”

Jonghyun turns back to his TV, picking up the stray joy cons and pressing resume on his unfinished race. 

“Yeah, I got it,” Dongho says turning his head just slightly so Jonghyun can hear him, except as he watches the back of Jonghyun’s head hang over the top of his chair, he whispers the one word that just changed every dynamic they ever had before, “hyung.”

Not even the sounds of Mario Kart can drown out what Jonghyun wanted to hear.

* * *

So being subtle was off of the table now. 

Even if Dongho casually knocked on the door, not before trying to calm himself down because  _ absolutely nothing will happen not at all, _ and casually walked into Jonghyun’s dorm, it all doesn’t matter when he’s pushed up against the front door and whispered into like a tiny teenage girl and her boyfriend finally having the house all alone.

His vision is all rushed and messy at this point, barely dotted with hints of baby pink lips and golden skin along with rushes of desperate, “You’re so beautiful, so pretty, fucking  _ gorgeous _ ,  _ my little dongsaeng _ .”

Dongho startles immediately, and his hands rush up to push at arms that hold down his shoulder and waist, but Jonghyun’s sharp eyes precisely aimed at his loosens every single muscle in his body. 

It isn’t the gaze Jonghyun gave him when they got together for the first time, nor is it the gaze when Dongho would come crawling into Jonghyun’s arms when he was feeling just a little bit too lonely. It’s something he can’t describe, only because he’s never experienced it.

It’s something primal, something so needy in Jonghyun that Dongho can’t help but give in to the man’s long-lasting desires. Dongho would like to think that he’s simply  _ giving in _ to Jonghyun, but Dongho was the one who started this all, this fragile set of dominoes all laid out with just a tentative word of something he shouldn’t call Jonghyun, and he’s the one who secretly wanted it all from the very beginning.

It’s Jonghyun who cuts the solid tension with the tiniest lift of the corners of his mouth. It perfectly compliments every feature of his face, down to the strong impressions of his eyebrows that make Jonghyun look that much more mature, even older. It calms the lingering intensity behind his eyes that Dongho wants to know more about.

“We should talk about it first, Dongho-yah” Jonghyun says as he snatches his hands back and turns his back. 

It’s like he didn’t even crowd onto Dongho just seconds ago. Honestly, tt must be a joke to him, and he’s waiting for Dongho to fucking break because it’s  _ always _ him that breaks first. Jonghyun just  _ knows  _ he can’t stand it if Jonghyun’s attention isn’t his.

Dongho looks beyond Jonghyun, and there’s the couch they always lie on whenever Dongho decides to bother one of them for the day. It’s the same couch they watch TV on, the same couch they occasionally eat on (even if Minhyun always manages to find out and scold them), even the same couch they (Dongho blushes, he couldn’t ever admit it to anyone else) fall onto when it’s just one of those desperate nights.

Jonghyun’s walking towards that exact same couch they spent all their time together on, and all he wants to do is  _ talk _ ? About Dongho’s major hyung issues?

Not a fucking chance.

That damn handsome face rounds right back at Dongho again when he grabs onto Jonghyun’s wrist and gains his attention. It’s like Jonghyun  _ knows _ Dongho was going to be so so weak for him, because he’s already turning around with an urgency just to watch Dongho plead with him.

It takes a percentage of his courage to even speak let alone have the nerve to keep a firm hold on Jonghyun’s wrist. Even with a small murmur of “Jonghyun,” the older man stands still before Dongho, a knowing smile on his mouth.

“Yes, Dongho?”

“ _ Hyung _ …” 

A sharp inhale from Jonghyun has Dongho raising his awareness. It’s a first for him, too, but he’s starting to figure it out the more he faces Jonghyun’s needs head-on. 

“Jonghyun- _ hyung _ ,” Jonghyun’s jaw tightens, “We don’t need to talk about it. Let’s do something else instead...” 

It’s really amazing how much he scales down in confidence when he has to face his own desires. They’ve cried in front of each other , had the worst fights and shown the worst sides of themselves and all Dongho can do right in this oh so unique moment is just hint at something he needs. He needs his  _ hyung _ ’s attention on him for just a special night. 

Dongho’s little noise of shock echoes quietly throughout the large house when Jonghyun suddenly tugs his arm back, and Dongho is propelled by his own grasp to land directly onto Jonghyun. He’s only that much shorter than Jonghyun, but it feels miles wide when he looks up and gulps at just how  _ full _ Jonghyun’s eyes are, and they’ve barely done anything.

“You’re driving me crazy, Dongho-yah,” Jonghyun murmurs quietly, “I just want to tear you apart.” 

He leans in further until all Dongho can smell is the comforting smell of laundry wafting from his clothes and a hint of a sweet-smelling lip balm from smoothlips. 

Jonghyun’s mouth parts just slightly to pull in Dongho even further until he closely hears, “I’m going to lick into you so deep you’ll want hyung to devour you by the end of the night.”

Dongho shivers in Jonghyun’s grasp, and the other man faintly smiles. Dongho watches as Jonghyun runs a red tongue over his lips, and it gains a bit of shine from the balm. It entices Dongho to want to suck on that tongue, taste the sugary sweetness of the expensive, endorsed makeup.

“Dongho-yah,” Jonghyun keeps whispering, as if what they’re doing is merely a secret to the universe, “what do you think? Should I do that? Should I ruin you for the night?”

An arm snakes around Dongho’s waist and pulls him into Jonghyun’s wall of a chest. They’re pressed right up, Dongho still wrapping his fingers around Jonghyun’s wrist and now their chests come together. 

“Yes,” Dongho murmurs, looking right up into Jonghyun’s pull of a gaze. Jonghyun ponders a thought, and Dongho watches it swim around in his eyes like a lone fish in a pond full of stars.

“So you want hyung to feel you up, huh?” Jonghyun removes his wrist from Dongho’s grasp and trails it down to Dongho’s shoulder. “Want me to take from your body just because I’m older? Just touch you all over until you’re shaking for me?”

Jonghyun gently bites on his bottom lip as he roams hungry eyes all over Dongho’s face.

“Don’t mind me then, my dongsaeng.”

Jonghyun trails the hand on Dongho’s shoulder down until it reaches the dip of his waist, joining his other hand that rests on the opposite curve. They rest snug against his lines, and Jonghyun presses just that much harder against his waist until his fingers are only inches from meeting. 

Dongho gulps, realizing just how much Jonghyun must relish in this, even remembering how Jonghyun would always make that exact same comment whenever he caught Dongho at the gym. 

_ “ _ _ If you think about it, my hands could probably circle half of your waist.” _

It was always whispered in his ear when Dongho would lift up his heaviest pair of dumbbells, leaving him already too red and he hadn’t even started his rep yet. It was a running joke between them, but he never realized Jonghyun would be so serious about it. He never realized Jonghyun was serious about a lot of things concerning them.

“I knew it,” Jonghyun whispers absentmindedly. The more his fingers dig in, the more Dongho starts to squirm from the lack of air, but it only serves to widen the small smirk pasted right on Jonghyun’s face. It’s already a bit much, Dongho already literally suffocating under Jonghyun’s obsessive touch (But it’s not like Dongho ever says “stop” nor does he think for a single second that he hates it because  _ he doesn’t he fucking loves it _ ).

“Jonghyun, it hurts,” Dongho chokes out when it’s absolutely too much. 

Jonghyun fortunately lets up, running his hands further down Dongho’s waist and settling on the generous curve on top of Dongho’s ass.

“Your body is so beautiful,” Jonghyun says as he caresses where Dongho’s ass slopes, “it always is.”

He really can’t ever get enough of this man,  _ ever _ . No matter how many times Dongho’s laid underneath him, only the open window offering any type of light onto their misdeeds, Jonghyun can’t ever get enough of just how much flesh he can dig into with his hands and teeth, how every inch of skin feels like butter under his touch.

His gentle touches run from his spine and roam back down, but it still leaves Dongho squirming and slightly swaying his hips in order to urge Jonghyun on faster. 

“It just makes me want to squeeze every inch of you.”

_ Then do it. _

Dongho glances up at Jonghyun, and the other man’s already focused purely on him. All of his attention is on Dongho, from his heavy eyes to his gentle hands even down to how close he stands in front of Dongho. Even Dongho can tell how much Jonghyun wants him, and  _ it excites him _ .

Dongho wants him, too. So bad. So different from how he usually wants Jonghyun. 

It’s not a quickie type of want when their next schedule is just 40 minutes away. It’s not a slow type of want when Dongho catches Jonghyun’s wet, shining muscles in the shower in the early mornings of their day off.

“Jonghyun-hyung, let’s do it…”

A satisfied smile graces Jonghyun’s face before he drops his roaming touches and turns his back. Dongho’s about to pout before he feels his arm being tugged forwards to follow Jonghyun. 

They roam down the hallway connecting the living room to Jonghyun’s room, decorated with pots full of tiny succulents, hanging pictures, and warm ceiling lights. There’s patches of color that pass in the blur of motion Jonghyun yanks him through, but it all disappears in little blinks of his eyes. The hardwood floor feels cold against his feet with each quick step, and only his arm that boasts Jonghyun’s grip feels any kind of warmth.

Just when Dongho feels like ripping his arm out of Jonghyun’s hand and sprinting down to the last door, they reach the last pale white door (with the scratch in the middle from when Minhyun had accidentally knocked his vacuum against it) and Jonghyun calmly twists and pushes in.

The bedroom door opens, and Jonghyun’s spacious yet surprisingly warm room greets them both. Dongho doesn’t have much of a view before he’s tugged quickly towards the bed stuck in the middle of the room. He’s thrown into the middle by a surprisingly strong push, and he tumbles like laundry onto white sheets before another body clambers onto his.

“You always look so good on my bed,” Jonghyun says as he covers Dongho with every inch of his body, “like you belong here. Like you should be here every day under me.” 

It’s not feasible, Jonghyun’s plan. They’re always busy, Dongho’s always off either working or hanging out with his other friends and Jonghyun’s either working alongside Dongho or just lounging around his room. In some other perfect universe, Dongho would willingly spread himself under Jonghyun’s praising gaze every single day and hour, and they’d meld like the perfect lock and key.

But they aren’t in the perfect universe, this is the one they’re granted, and Jonghyun feels ever so grateful he has the chance to even feel the appreciation he does when they occasionally fall into each other. Maybe it’s better this way, how Jonghyun feels like it’s his birthday every time Dongho looks up at him demurely.

Deft fingers come up to push off the coat stuck on Dongho’s wide shoulders and throw it down on the floor. It’s barely a breath before those fingers come up to unbutton the dress shirt, but it seems as if Jonghyun’s lost all of his mind. He can barely unfasten a single button, visible frustration building by the pound the more he struggles with stripping Dongho. 

Dongho gulps before he brings his own hands up to the shirt collar. He squeezes his eyes shut, praying for it to be worth it, this special night, because the loud  _ rip! _ that echoes around the bedroom coming from his shirt rings harshly in his ears. The tattered shirt hangs loosely in his hands, and he bravely throws it next to the coat and overturned buttons before turning shyly to Jonghyun. 

The other man looks absolutely ravenous above him. It was shocking to watch Dongho be so bold about what he wanted, and now that Dongho bares himself for Jonghyun, it turns into an all-you-can-fucking-eat buffet.

“Desperate?” 

Dongho shrinks into the pillow and averts his eyes. He is, and both of them can obviously tell by the way the wrinkled expensive clothes lie on the floor haphazardly. 

But it’s hard to admit it when Jonghyun himself looks like he’d rather tear off a piece of him than do anything else in the world. It’s just too embarrassing to see the same exact madness looking straight back at him.

Jonghyun grabs Dongho’s jaw with just one hand, forcing Dongho to look back up. With his face cradled in the strongest grip he’s been forced into, Dongho feels like a small rabbit caught in Jonghyun’s trap. It’s different, it’s not slow and mild anymore. Just the way Jonghyun’s fingers press against his jaw has Dongho thanking himself for slipping up for once.

“Before we do this, baby,” Jonghyun promptly declares decidedly, “I’m just making sure that you’ll listen to everything I say, right? If you’re a good boy for me like you always are, I’ll make you feel  _ extra  _ good tonight.” 

The thumb resting lazily against Dongho’s jaw starts stroking his skin lightly. 

Dongho gulps, feeling sorry that he had to be told this from the boyfriend who’s always watched him try his hardest to please the world. He should be better than this, he should  _ do _ better than this. He can’t afford to have Jonghyun scolding him again, no, he wants praises and  _ good boy _ ’s and soft pets.

“Is it a deal?”

Dongho nods the tiniest of nods. It’s not enough, it must not be, because Jonghyun’s eyes narrow and the grips becomes harsher.

“Y-yes… hyung.”

“Perfect,” Jonghyun practically purrs before he loses the restraining grip and leans his face down.

The slow descent of Jonghyun’s unusually handsome face has Dongho holding his breath and closing his eyes as his lips part eagerly for the kiss to come.

And it does. 

It comes in the form of a peck on his nose, his two cheeks, and his forehead. They’re nice and cute, but Dongho knows Jonghyun knows what they’re aiming for isn’t nice and cute. 

They want messy and wet. They crave tongues sliding against one another as spit swapping becomes incredibly lewder. They want the continuous roaming of hands over every inch of skin they can find as lips become red through hard presses.

Dongho squirms on the bed and scrunches his nose as Jonghyun keeps chastely kissing his face. 

“Jonghyun-hyu—“

Dongho’s shocked noise is silenced as Jonghyun suddenly forces his mouth onto Dongho’s. He wastes no time in getting into it, too, and a tongue slides its way into Dongho’s mouth as he remains surprised by the attack. 

The way Jonghyun’s soft, sweet lips cushion against his own feels so comfortable, and the way Jonghyun’s expert tongue curls just  _ right _ against his own makes him crave the saliva they create in his mouth. Jonghyun never fails to get the both of them aching for each other, only because he knows every single inch of Dongho’s body. It feels so fucking nice just kissing Jonghyun that it only takes that second to sober up and reciprocate his desire.

Dongho brings up two hands to gently curl them into Jonghyun’s hair, applying the slightest of strength enough for the other man to drop down to his forearms and press his body even closer to Dongho’s.

They can feel almost every inch of each other now, and it feels only halfway right. 

Despite Jonghyun’s well-toned chest rubbing up against his already slick chest (it’s just so  _ warm _ in here), Dongho feels just a tiny bit greedier and disappointment wells up when jeans grind up against sweatpants. 

He wants them off. If his hands weren’t so preoccupied with the softest hair he’s ever clung on to, Dongho would be greedy and yank down Jonghyun’s pants just to get even closer to that  _ perfect  _ feeling.

He wants it so bad.

He wants pure skin to skin. He wants his nipples to be toyed with lovingly by his boyfriend’s hands, he wants his stomach to be pet like a kitten, he wants his thighs to be stretched and stroked until they’re shaking. 

But, he’s not currently experiencing any of these, and he’s fucking  _ greedy _ now.

Dongho hates this feeling so much, the feeling of not being pleased fully and wanting  _ so much more _ . He hates how the rough grind of Jonghyun’s pelvis feels like sandpaper against his hidden bulge, and he hates how he’d rather much prefer to be stark naked and dripping all kinds of liquids onto Jonghyun’s bed sheets.

He hates how greedy he is, really, but as Jonghyun kisses the life (the sanity) out of him, Dongho slowly feels his hatred crumble down like the weakest sand castle.

The continuous grind of their clothed bottom halves has Dongho breathing tiny whines into their kiss, and it continues until Jonghyun eventually starts chuckling softly to the point where they have to disconnect.

“I’m sorry,” giggles interrupt each syllable as Jonghyun smiles down amusedly at Dongho’s flushed face, “I’m sorry.”

Jonghyun brings up a hand and starts slowly running it up and down Dongho’s neck, down to his shoulder, and back up, softly resting for a moment against Dongho’s neck. 

“It’s just,” Jonghyun leans in and presses another kiss against Dongho’s already bruised and hurting lips, “you’re so cute.”

Dongho tries to bring up a hand to cover his face, because  _ oh my god _ he’s going to turn so red, it’s so embarrassing, but he quickly decides against it. Not if Jonghyun’s narrowing eyes tell him anything. He settles instead to cover Jonghyun’s hand with his own, letting the man press harder enough to feel a racing heartbeat and warm skin, and tries his hardest to stand on his own gaze against Jonghyun’s.

The thing is, though, Jonghyun doesn’t waver from it. It just gets harder and harder to keep himself face to face with his hyung, and eventually Dongho feels the urge to cower. 

Curse Jonghyun’s handsome face.

“Your tattoos,” Jonghyun suddenly says as he finally lets up from his breathtaking stare, instead roaming down and blatantly staring at Dongho’s chest where they lie, “they’re still sexy as ever.”

It’s neither surprising nor shocking. He can’t count how many times Jonghyun’s pointed them out over the years they’ve known each other, and he can’t count how many times Jonghyun’s fawned over them in bed.

But, Dongho realizes as Jonghyun keeps trailing his eyes over the ever-lasting star and the words wrapped around it, it feels  _ different _ tonight. The way Jonghyun genuinely takes in every detail of his ink, his skin, and looks as if he’s about to commit every drop of black ink to memory feels brand new. Like it’s a different Jonghyun he’s laying with, someone who isn’t NU’EST’s leader but is merely Kim Jonghyun, a man who endearingly strokes over Dongho’s tattoos like a painting.

Dongho’s not sure if it’s just the overwhelming exhilaration of calling Jonghyun hyung for the night or if it’s just because  _ here lies his boyfriend on top of him and that boyfriend looks too good like that, acting as if he’s older than Dongho _ , but Dongho feels just a tiny bit too special. Like  _ he’s _ the star and the present all wrapped in one, and Jonghyun becomes the spectator for once.

What was old to him, the vibrant yet ancient ink resting permanently on his chest, becomes a novelty to the both of them, and it feels so thrilling. 

They both watch Jonghyun’s hand slowly trail down the planes of Dongho’s chest, running over his collarbone, his ink, barely grazing a hard bud of a nipple (at which Dongho holds his breath but releases it disappointingly when Jonghyun makes no other move), and sliding it all the way down to a heaving stomach.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Jonghyun says like a repeating clock as he keeps smoothing his hand over Dongho’s abs, “I’m so lucky you’re mine. Dongho-yah, you’re perfect, baby.” 

Combined with the light petting and singing praise, Dongho barely starts shivering on the bed. He feels oddly like a pet cat, Jonghyun as his doting master who he only purrs for. He wants to arch up into the touch, and if he had a tail, he’d willingly swish it in the air at his pleasure.

It’s pleasurable and nice and warm, and Dongho suddenly reminisces on when he would lie Jonghyun’s bed and soak in his blankets and pillows. 

Days off were always spent together, when Minki would readily leave for Aaron’s house, and they would start the cherished time by waking up to each other. It’d always be a nice, sunny morning, and he would stretch all of his limbs on the pristine sheets as Jonghyun opened the curtains for the greeting sun. They’d even have breakfast in bed together, with Jonghyun lovingly feeding him little bites of various fruits as they tangle beneath many blankets. It was always a pain to have to clean up the mess afterwards when Dongho would start chucking the food into Jonghyun’s mouth, but it was always well worth it for those lazy mornings.

Dongho sighs softly, already content and softer as he slips into his daydream, and Jonghyun just keeps on petting and stroking. 

The edge of lust simmers and boils into something sweeter, and Dongho realizes it isn’t as different as he felt before. He’s still lying with Jonghyun, still having Jonghyun’s familiar hands all over him, and it’s  _ Jonghyun  _ he’s still in love with. He’s someone who’s still brand new in a package, waiting to be unfolded with all of his still undiscovered quirks and kinks, but he’s also someone Jonghyun knows inside out like an old heirloom. 

“Baby.”

Dongho’s back on white sheets again, the windows are dark and filled with city lights, and Jonghyun’s looking curiously at him with hungry eyes. 

“Baby, are you still with me?”

Dongho blinks wide eyes back up at Jonghyun. It feels a bit weird having to face the stifling lusty mood once again after having just envisioned his softest moments with Jonghyun, but he tentatively nods anyway.

“Yes.”

Jonghyun smiles at him before he abandons the soft petting, something Dongho misses the second Jonghyun’s fingers lift from his stomach, his hand instead lowering even further beyond the belt, further beyond the zipper, further, and  _ further _ and…

sliding down until he reaches Dongho’s clothed feet.

Dongho relaxes his tense body (albeit disappointed).

Jonghyun looks up at Dongho carefully and asks, “Is this okay?”

Without a streak of hesitance, Dongho rapidly nods. 

Jonghyun carefully peels off Dongho socks, and it’s flustering how slow he goes as if he admires every inch of skin he reveals. After removing each sock, Jonghyun places that leg on his shoulder, and he continues until both of Dongho’s legs rest heavily on Jonghyun’s shoulders.

“Jonghyun, my pants,” Dongho mumbles when he realizes Jonghyun’s basically trapped him up with immobile movement in his lower half. He wants to move himself, unbutton his jeans and pull off Jonghyun’s sweats until just bare skin touches against each other and they can finally get to it. But, with his calves pressing against sharp shoulder bones and ass nestled right against Jonghyun’s groin, Dongho becomes unwilling to remove himself from Jonghyun’s cage of a body.

“It’s okay, I got it,” Jonghyun replies. 

And Jonghyun does, Jonghyun has him when he slowly unbuttons the shiny black button of his pants, when he slowly unzips the zipper, and Jonghyun has him when he pulls down both the jeans and Dongho’s tight briefs like a present. Warm, heated air brushes against Dongho’s skin when Jonghyun reveals every centimeter of skin, and it reaches everywhere until his flushed bottom half becomes a visual feast for his boyfriend’s eyes.

Jonghyun drops the two pieces of flimsy fabric somewhere behind him, the fabric making a soft  _ thump! _ on the carpet. 

His now empty hands immediately fall in line with Dongho’s naked thighs, each finger gripping right onto doughy, sensitive skin. Dongho’s thighs clench against the touches and part even further, revealing everything Dongho wants to offer.

“You’re just always pretty everywhere, huh,” Jonghyun says in awe. Dongho quietly curses, covering his face with his fingers the more Jonghyun peers at his bottom half. It’s awful how Jonghyun just stares and  _ stares _ at his ass, like he can take in every single detail of his body if he just has a couple more minutes. It’s nothing new, Jonghyun always wants a few moments to himself when Dongho bares himself naked just to appreciate, but damn if it isn’t always embarrassing.

“Jonghyun…”

Jonghyun chuckles.

“Sorry, Dongho.”

Dongho’s muscles slightly jump as Jonghyun trails a light finger across his skin. 

“I know you want to be touched by this hyung,” Jonghyun teases. Dongho wants to retort against it, but the way his ears flame up and the way his hips ride the tiniest of waves make him stay silent. He’ll endure some of the teasing, if only to satisfy his own neediness the more Jonghyun touches him.

Dongho’s not sure what it is still, but tonight, he feels too fucking sensitive. He’s always responding loudly to Jonghyun’s caresses, so much so he most often has Jonghyun’s pillow clutched in his arms and against his mouth, but as soon as Jonghyun’s finger trails downwards until they reach between his ass, Dongho already feels too wound up.

Even the softest touch of the pad of Jonghyun’s finger has his hole clenching  _ hard _ around absolutely nothing. 

He’s so embarrassed at how he looks like some little blushing virgin spreading his legs for the first time, and he wonders what Jonghyun must think of him, how desperate he looks for just a single finger. He wonders how different he seems, the Dongho that always readily accepted Jonghyun’s advances cockily seemingly replaced by a Dongho who isn’t even sure of where to look, Jonghyun’s fingers or his furrowed eyebrows.

“Baby, you’re so sensitive,” Jonghyun says, his voice tinged with just a hint of awe, “tell me, were you always this needy for me?” 

Jonghyun peers down at Dongho with perceiving eyes. 

“Maybe I should’ve made you call me hyung all those years ago if you were going to be drooling for my dick this badly.”

“No,” Dongho chokes out, “no, stop.” 

The way Jonghyun can look right into him scares Dongho, because it’s too fucking accurate. He wants Jonghyun, he’s  _ been _ wanting Jonghyun since they met and dated years later, and now he’s laid out in his Jonghyun’s bed with his Jonghyun’s fingers all over him, and it proves too much and too good to be true. He’s living in a dream, and it feels too sweet that it becomes bitter.

“Stop?” 

The teasing hint of a finger turns into a more constant pressure as the other man runs two dry fingers across his puckered skin, and his hole does  _ the thing _ again. 

“You want me to stop?” 

Jonghyun removes his fingers, and all Dongho can feel next is the absolutely crushing feeling of being so desperate for Jonghyun’s touch again that he’s going to literally cry.

“No!” 

Dongho’s shout surprised them both, and his eyes widen immensely before he shuts them both tightly against the world. 

He shakily says again, “No, I-I meant don’t… stop.” 

Dongho swallows just to gain that small pause where he collects every ounce of his courage and desire just to utter, “I want you to keep… touching me… and I want you to fuck me. Jonghyun-hyung.”

It’s like the shock from an ice cold bath overcomes Dongho when his body suddenly goes from being bare and untouched to having Jonghyun’s hands all over him the next second. It’s like the he’s gone feral, with the way his eyes dilate to the point of being  _ black _ and the carelessness with which he throws his hands over Dongho.

“Jonghyun!” 

It’s useless to even gain Jonghyun’s attention when he keeps roaming thoughtless touches all over. The man’s long fingers graze over his arms, his budding nipples, his clenched stomach, even his achingly hard length, and Dongho can’t fucking take it at  _ all _ . The way his body twitches against each sensation tells too much at how overwhelmed he feels.

“This is driving me crazy,” Jonghyun chuckles lowly as his fingers crawl along Dongho’s skin, trying to reach every crevice he can find. They catch themselves on Dongho’s outstretched hip bones as he rolls his hips up towards Jonghyun, finds Dongho’s flat stomach clenching and unclenching, and lands on perky, dusky nipples.

Dongho’s breath hitches again as Jonghyun finds his way to his chest for probably the tenth time that night. He doesn’t want to expect too much from Jonghyun, but the way his sensitive chest subtly arches up into the other man’s touch says otherwise. 

“Oh--” Dongho jumps as Jonghyun pinches his right nipple between a thumb and forefinger, slightly pulling and making it sting as well as sending the tingly feeling all the way to his active cock. It’s not much, not even close to what usually sends Dongho into a craze, but it all feels different, it’s something Dongho can’t explain, but it leaves him feeling like it’s too much now.

“Like it?” Jonghyun smiles dangerously above Dongho as he experiments with his chest. 

“Of-” Dongho winces as Jonghyun grows bolder and harsher with his fingers, “of course, hyung.”

He’s sure his nipples are red by now, they’re so sore by the time Jonghyun deems his toying enough and moves to grab something by his drawer. 

Dongho gingerly rubs at his own left nipple with a gentle thumb, and his chest arches up instinctively with the barest touch. It still stings from Jonghyun’s rough treatment, but, like a dog drooling for his food, Dongho only associates the tinge of pain with the way Jonghyun’s fingers looked while playing with him, elegant and hypnotizing.

“Looks like I ruined you,” Jonghyun says with a confident smile that makes Dongho want to whine to his hyung for being so unfair.  _ Click  _ goes the cap of the bottle of lube, and it’s something they don’t even register when they get caught up in each other’s hot stares.

Jonghyun isn’t  _ wrong _ ; Dongho thinks that Jonghyun’s already coaxed his body into responding solely for him now, but it’s something that embarrasses Dongho anyway. Only his cheeks remain in his own control, but they’re red for both of them to see, something that amuses Jonghyun to the fullest as Dongho struggles to hide them by stuffing a side of his face into the pillow.

Dongho spreads his thighs and he thinks it must work, his own version of some erotic wet dream, when he says, “Ruin me more, Jonghyun-hyung.”

And it  _ is _ a vision: Mussed up dark hair piling on the expensive silk pillow, red staining golden cheeks, parted bitten lips, broad shoulders tapering down to a flat flexed stomach, tattoos that both manage to stand out as their own and tie all that is Dongho together, and everything in between of obscenely spread golden (but slightly paler, Jonghyun notes, just slightly) thighs. 

Jonghyun can’t take it. Not when his boyfriend, his pretty, beautiful,  _ delectable _ boyfriend calls for him in that meek voice only to leave his head reeling in whiplash when Dongho spreads his legs like a seasoned whore playing her part. Jonghyun  _ has _ to have a taste, no matter how many times he’s indulged in Dongho before, Jonghyun’s going to devour what he was offered gratefully.

It’s quite amusing, Dongho’s face, when Jonghyun quickly decides to press two cold, lube-covered fingers into Dongho’s ass. It’s like a chain reaction of limbs, and Jonghyun finds it amusing, truly, and endearing. 

Dongho’s nose scrunches up cutely, and his face shoots up to the headboard like he’ll escape the intrusion just by looking away. He can’t, not when Jonghyun creeps up further with his fingers when Dongoh thinks that must be enough of just his fingers. And when Jonghyun loosely curls his fingers upwards to find what makes Dongho tick, Dongho’s spine tightly arches upwards towards the ceiling. 

It may be a cliché, but Jonghyun feels like a reimagined entertainer playing his puppet.  _ And Dongho’s prostate should be his main string? _ Jonghyun muses as he gets a hint of a fleshier spot inside Dongho. He’s not cruel, he skirts right on the outside of it with his finger tips, relishing in the full-body shivers he produces. Dongho, his puppet, reacts perfectly, opening his mouth as Jonghyun expects him to and dragging a moan out into the night. 

Jonghyun’s not sure if he’s ever enjoyed playing with Dongho this much, even with every waking moment they spend with each other, and it surprises him how much his heart thumps faster the more he stares and  _ stares _ at Dongho unraveling at every inch, every one of his wishes just one Dongho. Just his seductive, squirming puppet twisting to Jonghyun’s fingers expertly playing with his string.

“Look at your messy hole, Dongho-yah,” Jonghyun says, voice almost brimming with praise as he focuses on Dongho’s skin swallowing his fingers, “it’s so wet, it’s sucking me in so deep and I’m only prepping you. Baby,  _ baby,  _ you’re going to feel so good around my cock later,  _ fuck _ .”

Dongho whines as Jonghyun keeps the slow, constant pace.

_ Yes. Yes, I’ll feel so good when I’m wrapped around your fat cock later, Jonghyun-hyung. My tight hole’s going to absolutely love it when you’re fucking into me, and it’s all going to be because of you, my hyung-ie _ .

“Hy—hyung,” is all that Dongho manages to squeeze out of his messy filtered brain, just a simple call for his big, strong hyung that’s stirring him up. So many thoughts swim like liquid in his dumbed-down brain, and it’s only the most important one that actually leaves his lips. Only his love.

“Baby, if you can’t speak, then don’t. You don’t want to look like a slobbering puppy, do you?”

It’s quietly noted in  _ that _ part of Jonghyun’s depraved brain when Dongho responds to his snide comment by widening his eyes and quickly shaking his head. Except, Dongho doesn’t really mean it. He likes it, Jonghyun knows, Dongho likes being messily spread apart under someone who’s willing to spear through him just the way he likes it. 

“But you do, don’t you?” Jonghyun carefully asks while spreading his fingers against Dongho’s walls, Dongho’s moan ringing out like a response to his question. Jonghyun decides it’s a yes. “You want someone -someone like me- to turn you into a drooling puppy, right?”

Dongho’s hands scramble to hold onto his knees, spreading his legs even wider for Jonghyun’s eyes and his own need to find more relief in his burning lust. Jonghyun’s fingers might be fucking into him at a delicious pace, even occasionally brushing against where he  _ really _ wants it, but it isn’t enough for just two fingers in him. The stretch isn’t enough, it’s not deep enough, Jonghyun isn’t close enough for him. 

Instead of Jonghyun’s soft, flawless skin under his fingers as his boyfriend fucks into him, Dongho only struggles against his own sweaty knees as he shakily holds them open for more, more,  _ more _ .

“Jong-” Dongho almost chokes on his name when Jonghyun picks up his pace, already fed up with his own cruel teasing and purely fucking into Dongho as preparation now. He’s quick, shoving his fingers in at a pace that’s constant but also keeps Dongho feeling light tingles all over. It’s careful, always, and Dongho feels warmer as he lies there on his back, being tended to by Jonghyun.

“That’s enough, hm?”

Jonghyun’s been watching Dongho lie wantonly on his sheets, taking all and everything Jonghyun gave him and genuinely bathing in his touch, and Jonghyun’s had enough for the night. No matter how much he teases his pretty boyfriend, in the end it’s him who feels the weakest in his knees, it’s him who feels like he would do anything and everything to lie again with this precious, arousing Dongho.

So Jonghyun pulls his fingers out, two of them sticky and warm from how deep he was reaching into Dongho, messily wiping them on his own sheets (because being clean was barely a  _ thought _ in his mind, no matter how much he would have hated it normally only because Minhyun would readily find the stains), and hurriedly making his way to the dresser across the room. His fingers are trembling as he opens the top most drawer, finding his stack of condoms, and it’s almost worrying, how desperate he seems in his mind, with his quivering hands barely holding up a flimsy condom.

The familiar sound of plastic crinkling surprisingly echoes around the room, and Dongho turns his head just in time to see Jonghyun press a condom wrapper between his teeth. Jonghyun’s about to tear it in half, and Dongho watches as the edge is slowly ripped open, and somehow it all feels  _ wrong _ ,

“Jonghyun--”

Jonghyun stops what he was doing, staring with wide eyes at Dongho. 

Dongho leans up on his elbows from his position on the bed, mentally finding ways to voice out what he really wants. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous, they’re foregone condoms before, but right now Dongho feels so filthy and desperate silently begging for just Jonghyun’s raw cock inside of him.

“Let’s… not use that tonight… if you’re okay with that,” Dongho forces out slowly, trying not to lose Jonghyun’s eyes as he watches his boyfriend’s face fall in realization.

He’s absolutely nervous as the condom wrapper falls from Jonghyun’s lips and onto the floor. 

Was he wrong for this? Does he look too needy? It’s always been nerve-wracking when they’ve gone bareback before, but that was only when Jonghyun himself would ask to forego it, both of them too caught up in each other when condoms were not possible in some venue’s bathroom or dressing room.

Dongho loses out on his elbows and ends up falling back down onto the amazingly soft pillow. He’s afraid of what Jonghyun will do next, and he almost wants to believe he never even asked it. 

Fuck, he’s such a fool.

“Are you sure?”

A pause. 

“What?”

“Dongho,” Jonghyun’s voice reappears just a hair’s length away from Dongho, and he jumps, “are you sure? Because, fuck, I want that too.”

Dongho meets Jonghyun’s eyes again as he scrambles his way back onto the bed, assuming his rightful position over Dongho, forearms pressed right next to his head. 

“Because if you are,” Jonghyun says as he sinfully, slowly, licks his lips, “then I’m going to have to dump a nice load in you for teasing me all this time.”

Dongho’s not even sure if it was possible, but he feels even more lust and attraction pool like syrup inside him for only this one man. There’s something about the shift between them now, like another layer’s been peeled off of both of them, and a new kind of  _ them _ faces each other. Just them and their dirty, downright filthy desires. It makes Dongho  _ want _ so much more that it’s almost ridiculous how selfish he is.

Dongho shyly nods. 

Right. Not enough. Not for Jonghyun.

“I’m so sure, Jonghyun-ah,” Dongho says, every word looking like it’s being soaked up by Jonghyun immediately as they’re spoken by the way he seems ever entranced by Dongho. It’s a magical feeling, and Dongho hopes it’ll never end by the time the sun crawls up.

There’s not much being spoken anymore, it’s not needed when the only communication they understand at that very moment is the slick sounds of lube being poured. It seems excessive, the way the previously full bottle of the unscented substance suddenly turns back half-empty in Jonghyun’s hands, but it also seems fitting when this is what they’ve been waiting for the whole night.

Dongho chances a glance down between his thighs and almost wants to hide at what he sees.

Jonghyun’s running a lazy hand over his cock, messily spreading the lube on every inch of his length. Just the way that the shiny, sticky liquid coats Jonghyun’s fingers as he wraps large fingers around his cock complements the man himself. His other hand comes up to Dongho’s knee, and he pushes at the leg even more, leaving Dongho wide open and stretching at his limit. 

And as Jonghyun’s body comes closer to his, and his hanging cock bobs that much closer to Dongho’s bare ass, Dongho feels the nervousness previously buried under his burning desire rise again. It was nice when everything felt different tonight, but now Dongho can’t help but cower under how familiar it still is to him.

It’s Kim Jonghyun, Jonghyun-hyung, his long time boyfriend, and it shouldn’t feel so nerve-wracking to let this man fuck him (it’s been a year, and they’ve fucked so many times in so many places it shouldn’t even feel remotely new) but his heart is racing way too much. Jonghyun’s face right up in front of his, his puffy, bitten lips looking like the only thing Dongho wants to kiss for the rest of his life, makes his chest flutter like a million wings.

Dongho remembers what Jonghyun told him,  _ never look away _ , but he can’t help himself when he does because Jonghyun’s face is  _ way _ too close, and the impending moments before he’s thrown over a Jonghyun-seized cliff is too much to bear. He shyly looks away, curling his fingers into the blanket next to his hip and waiting for Jonghyun’s descending frame.

“Dongho-yah, stop looking away,” Jonghyun commands him, his voice ringing out clear and final above Dongho, “focus on how your pretty ass is going to take me, baby.” 

He says all of this as he stays poised right above Dongho’s outstretched hips, the tip of his cock pressed snugly against the younger’s tiny, lubed hole. 

Dongho gulps, his heart still not having managed to calm down in the seconds he excessively stared at the bare wall, before turning his head back down to watch where he and Jonghyun are only inches apart. He’s trembling and they’re just barely beginning, but just the sight of himself loose and wet for another man has him heating up even warmer than ever.

They’re both aching for it, with Dongho just wanting Jonghyun’s thick cock to sink in already and send his brain into a fried mess and Jonghyun wanting his pretty lover’s insides tightly wrapped around him, providing a nice warmth to fuck his lust into. 

They both want it so bad, and it all comes to fruition when Jonghyun makes the smallest of effort to push the head of his length into Dongho. 

Dongho grits his teeth against the barest of pressure, and he’s sure moisture lines his eyes at how much  _ more _ he wants from Jonghyun. Not even a single inch of his his length is inside, but Dongho can already feel himself start to slip off into a crazed state as his legs begin to tremble, his limbs finally following his nervous heart.

Slowly, so fucking slowly, Jonghyun forces every inch of his length into Dongho. Even when Dongho’s hole tightens insanely around his cock, Jonghyun wills himself not to just shove it in like an animal and fuck like he’s in heat. No, it’s a struggle to hold himself back when all he can see is Dongho’s insanely cute scrunched-up eyes and rounded lips. 

“Ah,” Jonghyun closes his eyes as he relishes in the absolutely  _ perfect _ feeling of being tightly wrapped by a warm hole. It’s so cheesy, but Dongho feels so perfect and warm and hot and that  _ face _ isn’t a joke when it comes to reactions, so it isn’t an exaggeration when Jonghyun feels like he’s about to ascend any second from then on.

Jonghyun lets out the breath he was holding as he slowly inched his way into Dongho’s ass, and it all feels so right, being connected in the most vulnerable way you could. With the soft skin of a tiny waist under his hands and a mind-melting tightness around his cock, he could easily fall even deeper for someone he’s known for years. 

“You can go faster, Jonghyun-hyung,” Dongho mumbles, eyes downcast and cheeks feeling red as Jonghyun’s eyes keep boring into his face. 

He feels too out there right now, like he’s a piece of treasure laid out for Jonghyun instead of the other way around, as it should be. His naked body is on display, all flushed and warm from Jonghyun’s comfortable touches, and while he wants to slowly close his legs against his shyness, he’s just a bit too horny to stop for his own sake. So, he urges Jonghyun with a flutter of his lashes and a grind of his hips, prompting the other man to grab on tightly to his waist. 

“If you’re sure,” Jonghyun says, panting harshly as Dongho keeps twirling his hips, rolling Jonghyun’s cock around inside of him and making both of them whine, “fuck, you’re going to make me crazy.”

The first few thrusts are nothing but a test. They’re long, slow, deep thrusts that reach deep into Dongho, leaving him moaning airily, and Jonghyun’s satisfied with the way Dongho prettily takes his dick. 

“I said  _ faster _ Jong-” Dongho shuts up quickly when Jonghyun speeds up his thrusts, his hands harshly gripping onto Dongho’s waist as he slams into the poor man out of nowhere. It’s all unexpectedly brutal, and Dongho has no choice and no coherence when he yelps and bucks his hips, trying to escape the pace Jonghyun set for himself. There’s no use in trying, though, not when Jonghyun’s strong arms keep Dongho’s body locked on the bed and his hips keep fucking forwards.

Dongho wants to run away from Jonghyun’s pounding. Jonghyun’s fucking too rough, too fast,  _ too much _ into him that he feels his nerves start to fry. Even if he tries pushing against Jonghyun’s chest with trembling fingers, his boyfriend doesn’t let up and continues beating into him like he wants to prove _ something _ to Dongho, whatever it is. It leaves Dongho crying out into the room mindlessly, the sobs so loud and heavy he desperately tries to muffle them against the back of his hand.

“Dongho-yah,” Jonghyun chokes out a reprimand as he snatches Dongho’s weak hand off his mouth, “don’t do that. Let hyung hear you cry. Let me see you cry for me.” 

Dongho furiously shakes his head against the wet pillow. He doesn’t want Jonghyun to see him so overwhelmed and fucked out. He’s sweating and covered in it on every surface of his skin, so much so that he can feel droplets sliding down onto the bed and meeting Jonghyun’s own sweat on the sheets. 

But it’s not like he can handle Jonghyun’s narrowed eyes nor can he handle the even harder slaps of the man’s hips against his ass as retaliation. Through Dongho’s blurry eyes, he sees an electricity in Jonghyun’s eyes when Dongho finally lets up, directing all of his buzzed out nerves into sounds. 

He sounds so fucking  _ embarrassing _ moaning out like he can’t handle it. Even if Jonghyun finally smiles viciously and grabs onto Dongho’s hip like a lifeline, Dongho still feels himself flush a hot red while streams of fresh sweat roll down his face.

It feels  _ so good _ though, so even if he feels ashamed from how messy he must look, Dongho can’t help but cry out how much he enjoys the cock sliding in and out of his abused hole. He’s even thrashing around on the bed, his face turning whichever way as his hands clench onto the sheets and his hips ride against Jonghyun’s brutal pace.

And when Jonghyun actually does manage to angle his grip on Dongho’s waist to where he remembers  _ that _ spot inside Dongho that drives him mad, it’s all that Dongho has within him not to break down on the spot. He lets a long stream of a cry out from his throat, and it’s almost impressive how high his yelp is when Jonghyun abuses his discovery by rutting his hips even faster.

He’s not going to cry, he  _ can’t  _ fucking cry, that would be the most humiliating thing he could do in front of Jonghyun. He’s  _ never _ cried in front of Jonghyun, at least in bed, and it leaves him so vulnerable he’s shaking from how exposed he feels.

“Dongho, baby, why are you crying?” 

Fuck. 

“It feels that good? My cock makes you feel so good you have to cry, sweet baby?”

Jonghyun whispers in the lowest of voices, but his eyes look so menacing it’s hard to believe the sugary coating of his voice is actually Jonghyun’s. Maybe it’s the way Dongho looks so innocent, tears running down his face and hands curled up in balls in the sheets while he’s getting reamed, or maybe it’s the way his tensing body managed to take every single  _ smack _ of Jonghyun’s hips against his ass, but Jonghyun falls that much deeper into the void that is his control.

“Yes! Yes, it feels so  _ good _ ,” Dongho blabbers out mindlessly as his loose body’s pushed up towards the headboard, “fuck me, Jonghyun-hyung, fuck me more, I want  _ more _ .”

Jonghyun grits his teeth before abandoning Dongho’s waist, instead reaching down and grabbing onto each of Dongho’s sweaty, flushed thighs, parting them so wide Dongho can feel his hips stretch like they’ve never been, and pounding his fucking life away into Dongho’s sloppy ass. He should be bone-tired right now, maybe even taking a couple of minutes to fuck just a bit slower into the tight insides surrounding him, but all he can do while watching a disheveled Dongho cry useless tears is fuck even more, even harder, even faster. He’s not sure what he wants to prove, or maybe all his body wants at this point is to break a certain body beneath his, but he can’t stop, and he doesn’t think he ever will stop.

This lovely hole’s too willing, Dongho’s legs too accepting to spread wide for Jonghyun to  _ not _ give Dongho what he’s been begging for on his back the whole night. He’ll never, ever be strong enough to refuse Dongho and his pretty, pretty face, and that’s partially why he’ll always love Dongho.

“Dongho-yah, I’m cumming, I’m fucking cumming,” Jonghyun grunts harshly, his breath slowly being stolen from how disorientated Dongho looks as the younger man realises what he said, “I’m going to cum inside you, okay?”

Dongho must be too dumb to think, because he doesn’t even understand what Jonghyun said, it’s all just noise at this point, and he can’t  _ think _ but only  _ knows _ to say, “Yes, hyung.” 

He can’t process much outside of how much his ass seems to love Jonghyun’s cock, but he does understand when Jonghyun suddenly releases his legs and drops down to press his mouth over Dongho’s. The lips he fawned over all night kiss him, and it’s certainly messier than it’s ever been. Jonghyun’s tongue slides over his own, and it’s so slick with their saliva that Dongho's going to drown from just the tight pressing of their mouths.

So now Dongho’s being kissed to his death, and the hips caging him in won’t stop thrusting, and it’s  _ too, too much still _ that Dongho can’t help the bursts of cries between Jonghyun’s pecks. 

It’s all too overwhelming, the kisses, the constant rutting, the feeling of Jonghyun’s skin against his, it all leaves Dongho wanting to burst at the seams when Jonghyun finally does tense up and cum hot spurts into him. Jonghyun’s grunting in between each reaching shot deep in him beckons Dongho even further towards his own orgasm, and it’s only when all of his walls are coated with Jonghyun’s sticky cum and the he’s pressing sweet, long kisses into the side of his neck does Dongho follow. His untouched cock, throbbing hot and leaking so much, spurts arching shots onto his stomach, pooling warmth onto his tummy and providing the best relief he’s had in so long.

They don’t say a word when it all settles, both of their limp bodies taking deep breaths to calm their racing hearts down. Dongho feels too lazy and warm to move, the warm load inside him somehow lulling him into pure bliss as Jonghyun covers him like a blanket.

“Fuck, Dongho,” Jonghyun’s voice strains when he finally, gently pulls out his leaking cock from the abused hole beneath him. The tiniest of squelches rings out in both of their ears as they disconnect, leaving Dongho shuddering at sudden emptiness.

Jonghyun disentangles himself from Dongho’s arms, plopping down onto the bed besides Dongho. He’s already nodding off to sleep, and Dongho relaxes into the bed as Jonghyun’s face reverts back to his angel-like impression. His strong brows rest gently on his face now, and his eyes aren’t so wild anymore. It’s the Jonghyun they all know.

Dongho rests his legs against Jonghyun’s and settles his limbs, all of his muscles turning into jelly the more time passes under the warm blanket. His left hand lazily squirms its way through the mess of blankets, and he quickly finds Jonghyun’s outstretched hand. He intertwines his fingers with Jonghyun’s, and it all feels completely familiar now. 

He can feel Jonghyun’s warmth next to his left side, but he’s so damn tired he can’t do anything about it. Tucking his chin over the blanket, Dongho finally relaxes, his eyes slowly closing to the white ceiling.

He’s almost asleep, the barest step over the line of half-awake and fully asleep, when he disorientingly feels the strong weight of an arm sling over his stomach. It’s heavy, but it’s so comforting that Dongho doesn’t want to leave his drowsy state, instead wanting this nice feeling to last for a while on this beautiful night.

Tomorrow, it’ll be another one of those mornings they spend with each other, and Jonghyun won’t be hyung anymore. Just Kim Jonghyun, Kang Dongho’s boyfriend and, funnily enough, his leader. Jonghyun will open the curtains for the sun, even if he hates waking up early but Dongho delegated that chore to him, and Dongho will invite Jonghyun to the shower. They’ll eat breakfast in bed, try to hide the remaining crumbs before Minki comes home and rats on them to Minhyun, and Jonghyun’ll turn on his computer while Dongho bugs him.

It’ll be another day for Jonghyun and Dongho, and he’s not mad at it. He waits for it. He cherishes it.

* * *

“So,” Jonghyun says with toast in his mouth, “did you enjoy it?”

Dongho picks up a napkin from the tray and dabs at the crumbs on Jonghyun’s chin. He picks up his own glass of strawberry lemonade and takes a small sip, watching as Jonghyun chews the bread and swallows.

“Enjoy what?”

Jonghyun looks at him with the most unamused look.

“Calling me hyung last night.”

Dongho smiles. They both should know how that night went, based on how Dongho could barely make it into the shower without his arm slung over Jonghyun’s shoulder.

“It was alright.”

Jonghyun pouts before stealing Dongho’s glass of lemonade and taking a sip.

“Just alright?”

“Nothing special, Jonghyun-ah.”

“So now we’re back to Jonghyun-ah? I was starting to enjoy it, too.”

Dongho hurls the end of a strawberry towards Jonghyun’s face. It misses, and both of them watch as the green end drops to the floor. 

“Enjoy it in your dreams again,  _ Jonghyun-ah _ . And pick that up.”

Jonghyun sighs loudly before flinging himself back onto the bed and shutting his eyes. 

“I think I will, since you won’t appreciate me in real life,” Jonghyun says before opening a single eye, “and let Minhyun pick it up.”

Dongho pokes his tongue out before playfully coming at Jonghyun’s face with a finger, the man flinching in surprise as he shuts his eyes and yelps. He laughs at the reaction.

“So funny, huh.”

“You are,” Dongho replies as he picks up the tray filled with empty plates and glasses and sets it down on the floor next to the bed, “but that’s what I’ve always liked about you.”

Dongho gingerly lies down next to Jonghyun. Jonghyun turns his head to face Dongho, and they stare for a moment at each other's face illuminated by the bright morning. Dongho slings an arm across Jonghyun’s chest and snuggles up to the other man even more, and now they’re closer than ever, still managing to stare at each other.

It’s so sappy, what they probably look like from afar right now, but Dongho’s too indulgent in Jonghyun that he doesn’t care, probably won’t care when all of the members bust in later.

“Like?”

Dongho rolls his eyes but cheerfully grins at Jonghyun. He can feel his frenzied heartbeat against his arm, so he’ll take the teasing once again. He knows Jonghyun is equally as weak as he is.

“That’s what I’ve always loved about you. And it’s what I’ll always love.”

Jonghyun seems satisfied, closing his eyes and settling into the bed, drowsy from the food even when they woke up just two hours ago. Dongho wants to flick Jonghyun’s forehead for that, but he indulges. It seems he always indulges in Jonghyun, no matter how long.

“You’re what I’ll always love, Dongho-yah.”

“Whatever… hyung.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twt @ifwithoutlove 
> 
> :)))


End file.
